How it feels
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Kate and humphrey and various couples switch sides
1. HumphreyxKate

In Jasper Canada it was a normal sunday night everyone was asleep or getting ready for bed except one very happily married couple named Humphrey and Kate Sanders they have 3 pups Runt Stinky and Claudette. Kate layed on her bed barefoot and wearing a navy blue nightgown and humphrey was just in his underwear.

They were watching porn on their plasma screen tv although the volume was turned down so the pups wouldn't hear kate watched as the wolves were in the missionary position kate giggled "You remember our first time,we were young care free?" Humphrey smiled "yeah then you're mom caught us chased me out with a knife screaming"I'll slice off your balls!"we couldn't see each other until we graduated highschool and colleage,yeesh." Kate shook her head and smiled "luckily we were able to fuck a second time where my mom has no power:my own house."

Humphrey laughed and looked at the tv the couple were screaming in pleasure kate grinned "You know what my favorite part of sex is other than the orgasm and pretty much everything prior,i really like the smell that fills the room it let's me know that the sex was hot and amazing."

Humphrey chuckled "we already know it's amazing we tell each other everytime." "True but the smell to be honest is a total.." Then kate gave out a long sniff "turn on."she whispered seductively.

Humphrey grinned creepily then turned back towards the tv then his smile faded as he saw the couple in the doggystyle position Humphrey always wondered what the position felt like from a girls point of view. "Hey kate i wanna know something what's it like for me to fuck you in the Ass?"he asked Kate looked at him confused "I'm sorry?" "Doggystyle what's it like from your perspective?"Humphrey asked more clearly.

"Oh..uh..well..it's great uh,you're big and gentle and uh..big."kate didn't know what to say about it Humphrey just shook his head "know what I'll just find out for myself,kate let's switch places." "Switch places,you mean pegging?"kate ask confused Humphrey tilted his head "There's a name for it?!" Kate looked at him and chuckled nervously "ok Humphrey,one problem i don't have a dick." "well what about those things that look like dicks that we've seen lesbians with those harnesses?"Humphrey asked.

Kate raised an eyebrow "a strapon?" Humphrey knodded kate rubbed her nose and said "Ok Humphrey i don't have a strapon on me i need to buy one online but...i suppose this could fun we need to get the pups out of the house for a while though."

The days went by quick kate ordered a strapon online and it came luckily the pups didn't see it Humphrey and Kate gathered the 3 pups in the living room to tell them what's gonna happen "Ok tomorrow night i don't want you guys here because me and humphrey are uh...gonna be gone as well we are going on a date and you guys need to get out more,Stinky go to one of your friends houses,Runt you can go to you garth and Lilly's house,and Claudette...stay away from fleet."kate said frowning at her Claudette only rolled her eyes "can we go now?" Kate nodded and the 3 pups left. Humphrey shook his head "do you think she'll listen?" Kate scoffed "no,that's why i asked nars to text me if she goes there."

**The next night**

It was the day the pups were out of the house and kate and humphrey could have their fun. Kate and humphrey stripped naked and kate spent one full hour trying to figure out how to put on the strapon which she finally did. "Ok now that giant pain is over,let's get started." Humphrey got on all fours on the bed and kate got be hind him holding the red colored dildo.

Kate rubbed Humphrey's butt then inserted it in to his ass although there was resistance "jeez and you said i was tight!" She was able to push it all the way in making Humphrey moaned "oooh shit." Kate started bucking her hips "ahhh there we go." Then Kate's phone beeped kate reached over and grabbed it,it was a text from nars "Claudette is here." Kate groaned in annoyance "She doesn't listen." Humphrey looked back "Claudette?" "Yeah." Kate said in annoyance Humphrey sighed "We'll deal with her later."

Kate nodded then sat her phone on the dresser the trusted her hips again "oooh heh ha."humphrey chuckled Kate rubbed Humphrey's back then his ass. Kate bit her lip as she thrusted harder and faster Humphrey moaned loudly and kate grunted "Ahh fenrir,gah!".

Humphrey gripped the bedsheets the entire bed was rocking violently "Kate slow down you're gonna break the bed "Humphrey warned but kate didn't care "hey you wanted to know how it feels to be on my side of the bed i don't give a damn if the bed brakes i don't even care if the entire house collapses you're gonna learn Humphrey!"kate snapped scaring Humphrey.

Kate bucked her hips extremely fast each hit made a loud slap Humphrey looked at kate like she was insane kate was thrusting into Humphrey like a maniac "argh,shit!"Humphrey exclaimed.

Kate slapped humphrey's ass hard "This is what it's like this is what it's like this..is..what..it's..like!" She yelled thrusting harder and harder.

Humphrey grunted "Oh kate slow down!" "No i ain't stopping for no wolf!"kate shouted then kate slapped humphrey's ass again.

Kate has gone completely insane Kate grunted as she thrusted harder unknown to them the bed was actually weakening.

Kate was hyperventilating "Come on come on come on come on!" Humphrey whimpered causing to kate scoffed "Oh come on Humphrey man up,ugh i bet garth could take this like a alpha." Humphrey just said "I'm not garth." Kate rolled her eyes "yeah i know that I'm just telling you to..ARGH!" Out of nowhere the bed just collapsed the legs snapped because kate was to wild kate looked over each side of the bed and scoffed "Damn it." "Oh great the bed actually broke nice going kate the furniture destroyer."Humphrey said sarcastically kate glared at Humphrey then pulled out took off the strapon and started to dress herself "I'm going to get Claudette,because you upset me." Kate got up and put on her shoes and left the room humphrey laid his head on the pillow and sighed "I married an animal."


	2. ClaudettexFleet(and an accident)

Claudette was laying on her bed wearing her school uniform while the rest of the family went to runt's soccer game. Claudette smiled devilishly because this was the day she and fleet make love...again.

They had sex once but fleet had a condom this time Claudette had something else in mind.

Claudette walked into humphrey and Kate's room and looked under their bed and saw a grey box she grabbed it and opened it to reveal the Strapon kate brought 4 months ago. Claudette stumbled apon it while looking for her diary runt stole.

Claudette heard the doorbell ring and ran to the door and opened it and fleet stood in the door smiling "hey baby."he greeted Claudette giggled "like i said my family is at runt's soccer game i made up an excuse to stay behind my mom thinks I'm helping a friend study heh idiot." "Me i just snuck out."fleet boasted.

"Well i have something very special planned." Claudette held up the strapon "it's my moms i think she used it on my dad either that or she's secretly playing for the other team either way I'm gonna use it." Claudette smiled devilishly.

**At the ****Soccer game**

Runt was running down the field kicking the ball to his teammates while his family cheered him on. Kate tries to be the best mother she can but she sometimes embarrass the pups but its not intentional. Kate was wearing a black shirt with blue leggings and open toed shoes.

Humphrey didn't like kate wearing leggings because her ass crack would show or her underwear would show through. They sat a little close to the field but fortunately everyone was paying attention to the game.

"Come on runt."kate muttered.

**With Claudette and fleet**

Claudette and fleet were completely naked in her room with the strapon attached to her fleet was on his hands and knees on the bed. And Claudette climbed on and inserted the strapon into his ass.

Then she started thrusting into him "argh yeah baby!"fleet exclaimed "whoo!"Claudette shouted. The bed shook violently with Claudette's thrusting. "Damn this feels great for some reason!" Claudette slapped fleet's ass "Whoo yeah baby yeah!"Claudette exclaimed.

**At the Soccer game**

Kate was cheering with the rest of the crowd then Humphrey noticed her pants "Kate pull your pants up."he said firmly "I'm not doing it on purpose."kate snapped.

"Yeah but i rather not have my wife arrested for indecent exposure."Humphrey said kate scoffed and turned back to the game then she accidently drop her phone "dammit."kate muttered then she stood up and bent over but she did it too fast and her pants split completely exposing her panties that was pink and had unicorns on it kate froze in shock and horror as everyone stared at her with camera phones recording or taking pictures kate stood completely still still bent over and looked around and whispered "oh fenrir." "Hey kate cute panties!"yelled a Female voice kate recognized it as Felicity she used to bully kate in high school she had light grey fur and blue eyes her hair ended down to her shoulders and had a side bang that didn't cover her right eye she was wearing a blue jean jacket and jeans and new balance shoes she didn't have pups of her own just a nephew who played on the same team as runt. "Felicity is that you?"Humphrey asked felicity grinned at humphrey "hey Humphrey."she said seductively she often flirt with high school when he was dating kate mosty to get under Kate's fur.

"I'm still single Humphrey whenever you want to divorce little miss embarrassment I'm here for you."felicity said placing a hand on her heart kate growled at felicity taking her hand off her ass exposing her panties again "back off felicity he's mine." Felicity groaned in disgust "ugh cover yourself kate you're mentally scarring the poor pups." Then she called out to a grey furred male pup that was clearly her nephew "Cover your eyes Sweetie!" Kate looked back then covered her backside "damnit."she muttered.

**With Claudette and Fleet**

Claudette was humping faster and harder Then she slapped his ass and groaned "oh yeah!"fleet exclamed Claudette grunted and rooled her eyes back.

"oh i don't want this to end!"Claudette screamed unfortunately it will end unbeknownst to the young couple kate and the rest of the family returned.

Runt's team lost big time people are blaming Kate's incident. "Oh fenrir that was so embarrassing."kate whimpered "not to mention you made runt's team lose."Humphrey stated and you're trending all over social media."Stinky said runt hung his head his teammates wouldn't look at him.

He walked of over to the couch and sat down kate felt extremely terrible "runt I'm so sor." Kate was cut off when she heard muffed screaming and the bed squeaks it took only a second to figure out it was coming from Claudette's room kate hung her mouth in shock "Oh she better not be doing.." Kate marched up the stairs with humphrey following.

Kate could hear the moans getting louder and she opened Claudette's door and saw the sight Claudette froze when she saw kate "Mom..dad!"Claudette squeaked "what do you have to say for yourself young lady?"Humphrey asked "Uhhh."Claudette struggled to find words.

"is that my Strapon?!"Kate growled as she charged over and forcefully removed it from Claudette. "I can't believe you two I'll deal with you later i got bigger problems,fleet get out."kate said firmly fleet gathered all his clothes and ran out.

"Claudette you're grounded until you're 20."kate said as she and Humphrey walked out slamming the door kate threw the strapon into their room and shut the door then kate face palmed herself.


	3. Garthxlilly(sort of)

Garth pinned Lilly against the wall at their home and made out then they begun stripping naked. Garth was about to mount her until she stopped him "oh no garth i have something else in mind." Lilly went to her bookbag and took out a strapon but not any strapon it was kates.

"A strapon?"garth asked "Yes it's Kate's,before her underwear accident she told me that she fucked Humphrey in the ass with this because she want to know what it feels like on the other side and now so do i." Lilly explained.

Garth raised an eyebrow "that thing was in Humphrey's ass?" "Yes and apparently it was in fleet's ass too but kate swore she washed it 9 times."lilly said.

Garth gulped as lilly put the strapon on "on the bed."lilly commanded garth did as told and got on his hands and knees then lilly got on the bed. Lilly stared at garth ass it was gigantic "jeez even your ass is massive!"

Lilly inserted the strapon into his ass and garth let out a little weak groan the lilly started thrusting only problem is... garth can't feel anything.

"Uhhh lilly...are you fucking me?"Garth asked confused "yes now zip it."Lilly said thrusting harder. Garth looked back he could barely feel a thing "Lilly you're like a pillow thrust harder." Lilly groaned "you're just pretending stop acting tough for once." "I'm not pretending Fenrir i bet kate could make me feel something." Lilly froze normally a girl would flip her lid hearing her husband mention another girl like that but lilly had an idea.

"Bet ya she won't."Lilly said with a grin Garth looked back at her.


	4. PrincessxFlint

Deep within a large Mantion lives a very rich couple named Princess and Flint Allyson princess met flint right after high school and they've been married for a long time and they couldn't be happier.

Princess and flint were kissing passionately princess was on top of flint kissing him then she pulled away and she looked down at flint "as you know flint tonight won't be like the other nights we did this,a few months ago kate suggested to me,lilly and claws that we fuck our husbands so..." Princess said reaching under the bed and grabbing a red strapon.

"I bought a strapon cause that's a great idea."princess said smiling flint chuckled "you're gonna fuck ne in the ass?" Princess already put the strapon on "that's right turn over please." Princess said slapping his leg flint turned over and presented himself to her.

Princess entered the strapon into flint's ass causing him to grunt princess rubbed his ass "your ass is mine now." Then she thrusted at a steady pace flint grunted and groaned "ahh shit princess." Princess chuckled "yeah baby who's your queen?" "Ugh you are." Flint muttered princess slapped his ass "what was that say it louder."she commanded.

"You are."he said at room volume loud enough for princess to here it clearly princess grinned "damn right i am." Princess lifted her head and moaned.

Drool oozed out of her mouth and flint had his eye closed shut "ugh it's time for toes to curl."Princess grunted then she when at overdrive she thrusted faster and harder. "OHHH..UGH..OOOHH..NGH...OOHH OH!" princess yelled then although she can't cum physically with the strapon she can pretend "CUMMING!"princess screamed closing her eyes and gritting her teeth while flaring her nostrils then she panted and so did flint "shit honey."Flint chuckled.

Then there was a knock on the door "Mom dad are you ok?"a young male voice was heard it was Flynn Flint and Princess's youngest son amung the 4 pups they have their names were Flynn,Anais,Hunter and Nimrod(yes...they exist here too but not toast sorry).

Princess covered her mouth in shock she forgot the pups were in the house "uh yes Flynn mommy and daddy are fine."princess said kindly "are you sure?" "Yes go back to bed sweetie."princess said.

**Outside the door**

Flynn was standing there in his pajamas but he wasn't alone Nimrod,Anais and Hunter was there with him Nimrod is 12,Anais 11,Hunter is 11 as well and Flynn was 5 "ok goodnight."Flynn said kindly "Oh and Flynn...please take your brothers and sister with you."Flint said surprising the older pups "Jeez it's like dad has x ray vision or something."Hunter said as he and the others walked away.

**Back in the room**

Princess was giggling uncontrollably.

**Hour later**

Princess was in the living room on the phone with kate "hey Kate i did that switch places thing you suggested and it was fun i woke up the pups though."Princess chuckled "aww that must be a real funny story but it's gonna have to wait until tomorrow..."

**At Kate's house**

Kate was standing next to Lilly and Garth "...I'm gonna be really busy...and sweaty."


	5. KatexGarth

"Ok let me get this straight...Garth was mocking you and then you guys made a bet that i can make garth scream my name if i fucked him in the ass?" Kate asked while she stared at Garth and Lilly who was sitting right next to her and Humphrey.

"Yes."lilly said plainly "you want me to fuck Garth in the ass?" "You don't have to enjoy it kate."Garth stated but Kate said "I'm not asking that i know I'll enjoy it but I'm saying is are you sure you wanna do this?" Garth nodded "what about you Humphrey?"Lilly asked but Kate quickly covered his mouth "oh he doesn't get a say in this in fact Humphrey wait outside."Kate commanded.

Humphrey sighed and walked out the door Kate stood up "Ok so..." Kate's phone rang she grabbed from the table and answered "Oh hey princess...aww that sounds like a really funny story but it's gonna have to wait until tomorrow I'm gonna be really busy...and sweaty...bye." Kate hung up the phone then smiled "ok lets do it." Garth entered Kate's room and Lilly and Kate followed suit "ok as you know runt is at Haze's house with a few friends at a sleepover so he's safe however Stinky and Claudette are still here but their sound asleep so lets keep our moaning down."Kate said stripping her pajamas off Garth took his clothes off and got on the bed Kate took out the strapon and put it on and crawled on the bed too and entered the strapon in Garth's ass Kate glanced at lilly "watch and learn little sister." Kate the bucked her hips extremely fast and hard she didn't even start out slow she just had at it. "Ooh whew."Kate said rubbing Garth's ass then she rolled her hips.

Kate grunted "see it's all in the hips." Lilly scoffed Garth gritted his teeth as Kate pounded him ruthlessly. "Jeez Kate!"Garth exclaimed "yeah you may not yield to Lilly but as Fenrir as my witness you'll yield to me."Kate stated with dominance.

Kate slapped Garth's ass a few times and began hyperventilating Garth groaned and gripped the bed "feeling mighty now Garth huh?"Kate asked slapping Garth's ass "no."Garth responded kate only chuckled.

Kate rubbed Garth's back "wanna stop all you have to say is kate you're superior."

Garth groaned "kate you're superior." Kate stopped trusting and pulled out of Garth then she smiled "yep i sure am."


	6. ClawsxScar

In a house 13 blocks from Kate's lives Claw and Scar Daniels they've been married for 5 years and they have 6 year old son named Ryder(he exists here too). Ryder doesn't talk much but he's a great friend to have. Claws tucked Ryder into bed and kissed his forehead "sleep tight my little angel."claws whispered happily exiting the room and quietly closing the door claw turned to scar and nodded then they ran off to their room and stripping off their clothes claws grabbed her strapon which she bought and put it on.

Then they ran out of the room they couldn't do it in their room for it was too risking on waking up Ryder so they decided to do it in their car they walk down to the garage where their orange 2019 hyundai Kona was scar unlocked the car and climbed to the backseat but not before folding them down and closed the door and locked it.

Scar was on his hands and knees and claws mounted him "ugh why are we doing this again?"scar asked "Kate recommended this to Me,Princess and Lilly,she said it would be fun for the both of us."claws "and why are we doing this in the car?"scar asked causing claws to groan in annoyance "Because Mr Siren we're too damn loud in fact we're so loud the whole damn planet can hear us screaming Fenrir's name and to up the ante we have a son and we can't risk waking him up otherwise we'd be in deep shit." Claws explained.

Scar nodded in agreement claws began thrusting the car was rocking violently and they both was moaning "ahh claws you know after this we are gonna have to wash the car right?"scar asked causing claws to stop "what?" "Think about this Denise as soon as we're done we cannot allow Ryder to sit in this car knowing the essence of sex haunts the car." Claws looked at him weirdly "claws be honest with me are you really ok with doing this in the car?" Claws went into a deep thought.

**Moments later **

Scar and Claws were in their room in the Doggystyle position claws thrusting into scar both moaning as quiet as possible "ahh now isn't this better?"scar whispered claws admitted this was slightly better more room but one flaw she was bother by from the beginning the bed was squeaking so claws pulled scar out of bed and they decided to stand up while doing it "ugh now it's better."Claws replied in a hushed tone.


End file.
